A prefilled syringe in which a medical agent solution is filled in advance can be used to limit or prevent use of a wrong medical agent, limit or prevent hospital infection, reduce waste, and increase efficiency in hospital service. Syringes including a syringe to be used as the prefilled syringe can be constructed of an outer cylinder, a gasket slidable inside the syringe, and a plunger for operating the movement of the gasket respectively. To enhance the sliding performance of the gasket and obtain a high degree of flow accuracy without generating a large irregularity in the discharge of the medical agent solution from the syringe, silicone oil or the like can be applied to a sliding portion of the outer surface of the gasket or the inner surface of the syringe as a lubricant. Depending on the kind of the medical agent solution, an interaction can occur between the medical agent solution and the lubricant such as the silicone oil. When the medical agent solution is stored for a long time after the medical agent solution is filled in the syringe, it can be modified by the interaction. Thus it can be difficult to use some kinds of medical agents for the prefilled syringe.
In a prefilled syringe to be stored for a long time with the medical agent solution being filled therein, it can be desirable to keep the medical agent solution stable for a long time and reduce or eliminate reliance on the use of the lubricant.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-32970, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-089717, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,848, prefilled syringes are disclosed in which the surface of the gasket is covered with a fluorine resin which is a material having a lower friction coefficient than the material of the gasket body to eliminate the use of the lubricant.
A gasket having the coating layer composed of a fluorine resin, a silicon resin, and a urethane resin, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-321614. A gasket having the coating layer composed of a film made of the composition containing a sliding property-imparting component and a flexibility-imparting component and of fine solid particles held by the film to form the rough surface on the gasket, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-167110, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-287, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007-0299402. As also disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2009/084646 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0324501, a composition is disclosed containing a sliding property-imparting component, a flexibility-imparting component, and an adhesive component, and a gasket having the coating layer not containing the fine solid particles is disclosed.
The documents discussed herein include:
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-32970;
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-089717;
Patent document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,848;
Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-321614;
Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-167110;
Patent document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-287 (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/029940); and
Patent document 7: WO Publication No. 2009/084646 (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0324501).